


Panties.

by PjCole



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Panties, grumpy!jensen, sort, teasing!misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjCole/pseuds/PjCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short, pointless semi!smutt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties.

“Not really, no.” Misha replied with a nonchalant wave of the hand, trying hard not to laugh at Jensen’s face. Honestly, he couldn’t even tell if the taller man was joking or not, but he really doubted Jensen would get that gobsmacked by Misha’s white lie. 

“You mean to tell me, you parade around in black satiny panties on a regular basis?” It was then Jensen’s turn to hold back a laugh at his lovers face. Only Misha could make a dirty smirk seem so innocent. 

“They are surprisingly comfortable.” Giving a turn to show off the back end of said ‘comfortable’ fabric, Misha had to bite his lip to hold in the laughter. Jensen was going to crack, he could feel it, but just to make sure he might have done a little shimmy of sorts for fun. 

“Oh, just come here.” Jensen gave an exasperated sighed and reached out to grab Misha’s wrist and pull the scantily clad man down onto his lap. 

“I love it when you get all demanding.” Misha kissed Jensen on the cheek, not even half put off by the eyeroll and grumbling his semantics caused. Shuffling his body so he could straddle Jensen’s lap, Misha continued to leave quick kisses all over the stubbly sun-kissed skin of the other man’s face. “Now, are we gonna keep arguing about these panties or will you just take them off and end this whole argument?”

Jensen didn’t even hesitate a second to comply.


End file.
